A Doll's Medicine
A Doll's Medicine 'is the name given to the first story arc of the Capsule series of comics written and drawn by emmychu. Plot :: ''It's been three months since Megumi moved out on her own onto campus- that is, three months that she's been away from her adoptive sister and the mother who's been caring for her since she was born. And while Megumi may be having a rough time adjusting to a life on her own, she's registered for the most reknown medical school in the world- Gale Medical. '' :: ''Megumi's only striving to prove her independance, but her sister is worried about her. And now some strange girly boy shows up and decides that he wants to be Megumi's friend? It seems like coping could be harder than she thought. ::: - A Doll's Medicine on Smackjeeves Characters Megumi Moroboshi Megumi is the main character and focus of the comic. Megumi is a stubborn twelve-year-old girl that is overly-eager to prove her independence from her family and make it on her own at Gale Medical, an extremely prestigious medical school. Haruko Nakahara Haruko is Megumi's adoptive sister, and her closest friend. Haruko struggles to be supportive of Megumi's new obsession with moving out on her own, and finds it hard to cope without her sister. Kiden Rusen Kiden is a strange boy that Megumi meets on her first day of school, and he instantly takes a liking to her. Although Megumi tries to give him hints to leave her alone, Kiden seems unfazed by her attempts. Doll Fedorova A woman from Dolovbrigg who frequents the city of Gale during the Flower Festival. Mary Nakahara Haruko and Megumi's mother. She teaches at Gale Medical and works in the clinic as a Nurse. She has her own office on the second floor. Comic A Doll's Medicine began updates in July of 2011, with the first chapter released over the summer. The second chapter began updating in August, with sporadic updates through to March. The comic pages can be read at their Smackjeeves archive and at deviantArt. Related Media Binding A separate plot set in the same universe as ADM, Binding follows two characters, Oliver Greene and Benjamin Perry, as they face hardships in their home country and eventually set their goals on traveling to Gale. Binding had a short, unfinished written version on FictionPress in 2009. Fruit Juice Set years after ADM, Fruit Juice takes place in the cities surrounding Gale. The story features a head-strong girl named Mes, and includes references to A Doll's Medicine as well as recurring characters from Binding. Fruit Juice has short comic adaptations in the works. Elgan Elgan is a spin-off plot with unrelated characters. The story is not serialized as of yet, but several works have been produced on the series in collaboration with Takkun. Previous Incarnations '''Doll's Medicine (written work) A seven-chapter first draft of the story that was uploaded to FictionPress in 2009. The story was slightly different from the current comic version of ADM, but the characters and premise remain largely the same. Less focus was on Megumi and her family and more emphasis was put on Megumi's relationship with Kiden. 'A Doll's Medicine (2009 manga)' A comic 17-page 'first chapter' to a comic version of the initial written ADM. Greyscale tones as opposed to the coloured pages of the new comic, this version read right-to-left and was drawn by hand. The pages are not considered canon anymore, but can be read in emmychu's deviantArt scraps. 'Capsule: Resolution (written work)' A second written adaptation of the story, with a plot identical to the main comic version. Never uploaded and abandoned in 2010 in favour of the new comic. Titled as it was a New Year's resolution to get the story out.